Echani Coalition
Society and Culture Honour, loyalty and justice were the three corner stones that the Echani Coaltion rested on and it applied in combat as well as in everyday life. This was seen as ironic by some since slavery and speciesism was accepted and even encouraged in echani society. The three pillars of echani life were also the three foundations in Echani Martial Art. Echani culture held the belief that to know one fully, you must fight them. Echani fighting was not only self-defense, but a form of self-expression, a means of communication similar to art. For the Echani, it was not at all unusual for children of the same parents to be born so as to be completely indistinguishable from one another to outsiders. Thus, being able to distinguish between like individuals through reading of body movement became an essential requirement. The Echani were also known to be able to read feelings and emotion through combat. To an Echani, a combat between two people said more than hours of talking. They saw a certain purity in the way techniques were used in battle. The Maktites learned this to their own sorrow circa 3,951 BBY, when their stores of thermal weaponry were rendered ineffectual by relatively simple adjustments in the traditional Echani light armor. Religion Most echani of the Echani Coalition followed a Force-based religion that worshiped the goddess Vahl although most echani only thought of her as a metaforical representation of the Force. Worshiping the goddess Vahl was unique for the Echani Coalition as most other echani did not. The Force, called the Blue or Crimson Fire depending on Force alignment, was believed to be the breath of Vahl. Vahl herself was an embodiment of the destructive nature of the Dark Side and was worshiped by the Echani as well as the Vahla, a Force-sensitive species that was believed to share a common ancestry with the echani. According to the ancient texts known as the Songs of Vahl, the holy songs of the Echani, the Echani were born from the white hair of Vahl while the Vahla were born from her dark eyes. All species except some were believed to originate from some part of Vahl's body, the basis for their cast system. Although the Echani and the Vahla worshiped the same goddess they did so in a different ways. While the Vahla showed their dedication by self-scarification the echani showed it by prowess in combat and martial art as well as elaborate rituals. These rituals were performed by Echani Firedancers, force-sensitive warrior monks dedicated to the goddess. The rituals were overseen by a monastic order called Maintainers of the Fire who dedicated their lives to the goddess. Although the echani worshiped a Dark Side deity they did not think of it as evil, elitist or counter-productive. According to the echani they simply accepted the universe for what it was, a harsh destructive existence where the strong and adaptable survived. They did not believe that the Force had to sides, a light and a dark. They only believed in the Dark Side and considered the Light Side only to be a illusion and a foolish dream of a perfect world. Caste System and Slavery The society of the Echani Coalition was built on a caste system unique for the Echani of the coalition based on speciesism and their religious devotion to the goddess Vahl. According to the Songs of Vahl different species were born from different parts of Vahl's body. The Echani were born from the white hair of Vahl which granted the Echani beauty while the Vahla were born from her dark eyes which granted them the ability of far sight. This caste were known as the Headborn and was the Ruler- and Warrior Caste in echani society. The near-echani species such as humans, miralukas and especially arkanians were believe to have been born from the arms of Vahl and were therefore called Armborn. These were second class citizens in echani society but shared most privileges with the echani. Some Armborn were even elected into the Grand Assembly. Those born from the feet of Vahl were thought of as forced labour workers, in other words slaves, and were called Feetborn. These were the species that looked nothing like the echani. The basic though was that the less you looked like a echani the further away from Vahl's head you must have been born and are therefore worth less. There were however those who were even lower on the scale than the Feetborn, the Voidborn. These were thought of as being born from the great void that surrounded Vahl's body, the great darkness and therefore abomitations that needed to be exterminated. *Headborn - Ruler- and Warrior Caste **Echani **Echani Hybrid **Vahla *Armborn - Near-Echani Caste **Human **Miraluka **Arkanian **Near-Echani species *Feetborn - Slave Caste **Wookiee **Twi'Lek **Zabrak **Duros **Yam'rii **Lafrarian *Voidborn - Extermination Caste **Mandalorian (Taung) **Maktite **Yuuzhan Vong Government The Echani Command and the Grand Assembly, a gathering of elected Echani politicians, was the government of the Echani Coalition. Although most Echani Command councils were all-female the Echani Coalition moved away from this tradition. The Echani Command and the Grand Assembly resided in Du'Varwen City on Abbaji, the capital of the coalition. Each planet in the coalition were granted a number of seats in the Grand Assembly based on the population of their planet. The basic legislations of the Echani Coalition were gathered in the Grand Charter of the Echani Coalition. History Coalition Begins The seed of the Echani Coalition was planted when the two echani Lord Umbra and Joshua Trench decided that it was time to gather their echani brothers and sisters in the Galaxy under one banner. They set out in seperate directions and whenever they met up with a brother or sister they rallied them to their cause. After a few years Lord Umbra settled down with his followers on Corulag while Joshua Trench settled down on Kuat and together they made up the Echani Coalition. The Corulagi Era The era that the echani roamed the planet of Corulag was a golden age of the Echani Coalition. After roaming the Galaxy for several years Lord Umbra and his echani followers was given land on Corulag by the planet's current ruler, the PMC. The leader of the PMC, Ace, allowed the Echani Coalition to settle down in the southern hemisphere of the planet. The echani was fast to establish their presence on the planet as they stormed the city of Tasjon. Lord Umbra soon instated the old laws of the Echani Cast System making the Echani the Ruling Cast and organizing the other species into different cast categories. Mandalorians and maktites, being enemies of the echani people, where banished from the southern hemisphere but most mandalorians decided to stay. Soon all mandalorians were rounded up and put into labor camps, awaiting transport to the northern hemisphere. A trading company called the South Corulag Trading Company was also established under the watchfull eyes of Zor Kelborn, a fellow echani that Lord Umbra had rallied to the echani cause during his travels who was also made the Governor of Tasjon and Supreme General of the Echani Coalition. The S.C.T.C. was put in charge of collecting taxes, establishing diplomatic and business relations with other factions and governments as well as producing the equipment of the soldiers in the Army of the Echani Coalition. The S.C.T.C. established many diplomatic relations that resultet in amongst many things trade rights to enslave wookiees on Kashyyyk and gungans on Naboo, a embassy and a production facility on Dantooine as well as a Merchant City on Adari. The Ssi-Ruuvi Conflict and the Slaughter on Yoggoy During a trade run, a S.C.T.C. shuttle picked up a strange signal originating from the planet of Yoggoy. The shuttle decided to investigate the strange signal and what they saw was a gruesome sight. A large landmass had collapsed and out from the hole came a multitude of droids that started slaying the local killik population. The shuttle reported back to Zor Kelborn, the governor of Tasjon and Supreme General of the Echani Coalition. He decided to send aid to the killiks, an aid consisting of 5,000 Echani Riflemen and the 250 Firedancers lead by Master General Maraya. However, when the Army of the Echani Coalition arrived to the scene the droids were already taken care of by the local government, the Tau Empire. Relieved by this the army got the order to pack up and head back to Corulag but before they managed to do so the Tau Empire forces, lead by E'thinaga moved in and attacked the echani soldiers. Although Lord Umbra tried to explain why they had come and urged the Tau Empire to stop their assault they would not. Master General Maraya and the echani army, very much outnumbered, was forced to move into the caves below the surface and there they were all slaughtered. Lord Umbra stepped in and declared that the Echani Coalition surrendered as long as the Tau Empire would not attack Echani Coalition supreme territory. However, the fight that Master General Maraya and his fine soldiers put up impressedn E'thinaga and the Tau Empire. This would prove usefull in the future. A monument of the battle war created on Tasjon in the main square featuring a five meter long statue of Master General Maraya. The Betrayal of the PMC and the Tasjon Massacre The Ssi-Ruuvi Conflict left the Echani Coalition economy weak and the army destroyed. However, the Echani Coalition and its citizens where not demoralized but before the coalition managed to recouperate the PMC, the other faction inhabiting the planet of Corulag, attacked. By moving their artilery within range of Tasjon and stationing military forces within its boundaries, claiming it was only a military practise exercise, the PMC managed to take over the city. After that a heavy bombardement of the city engaged killing everyone in the city within only a few seconds. Governor Zor Kelborn was onboard a PMC ship during the bombardement where he was held at gun point by Ace, the leader of the PMC. Unable to do anything Governor Kelborn tried to convince Ace to stop the attack but he would not listen. A few minutes later Kelborn was poisoned and died soon after cursing Ace's name and the PMC. This event was came to be known as The Tasjon Massacre. During the massacre Lord Umbra and the Grand Armada of the Echani Coalition was away on a diplomatic mission. When he heard of the attack the Echani Coalition rallied his allies, one of them was the Tau Empire that due to their conflict now appriciated the echani, and jumped to Hyper Space bound for Corulag. When they got to the planet the PMC had already rallied his allies and they were much more equipped for battle than the allies of the Echani Coalition. Defeat was inevitable so the Echani Coalition had no other choice than to abandon their home, Corulag. Yet before jumping to Hyper Space Lord Umbra swore to one day return and take back what was rightfully theirs. Retreat to Abbaji After the loss of Corulag, and of Kuat in another battle, the Echani retreated to their last bastion, Abbaji. Joshua Trench now stepped down as High Protector of the Echani Coalition and Lord Umbra was voted in. Lord Umbra, now the new High Protector, swore to bring a new golden age to the coalition. The embassies and Merchant Cities was still active as was the S.C.T.C. and with these factors in mind Lord Umbra started rebuilding the army, the diplomatic relations, the economy and the Echani Coalition. After the raids and bombardments during the Mandalorian Wars the diversity of the local flora and fauna on Abbaji was very low. Many native species has died out when the echani resettled several years after the end of the war. Only the firethorn trees and other sterdy plants and smaller animals managed to survive. In order to maintain the natural balance and restore the ecosystem the Grand Assembly of the Echani Coalition desided to importing lifeforms from other worlds such as Dantooine, Dxun, Felucia and Kashyyyk. Due to the dense forest of the planet only smaller animals were imported. This resulted in a great variety of lifeforms and soon the ecosystem was once more functioning. With the infrastructure of the planet rebuilt, the Army of the Echani Coalition recouperated, the economy stabilized and the ecosystem workig the Echani Coalition was once more ready to take on the Galaxy. Diplomacy The Echani Coalition are keen on establishing diplomatic relations with other galactic civilizations. With this thought in mind they established the South Corulag Trading Company. The goal of this company is to establish new relations and to establish embassies and trading posts, so called Merchant Cities. *Friends and Allies **The Tau Empire **Horica Sovereign Empire **South Corulag Trading Company **Kashyyyk Sith Order *Foes and Enemies **PMC **All Mandalorian and Maktite factions *Planets with Trading Posts and Embassies **Dantooine (Embassy) **Adari (Merchant City) **perragus three corporation (stationed above Dantooine ) Current Active Members (October 21st 2010) These are the current active members of the Echani Coalition and their positions. The list will be updaten on a regular basis. *Orian Katal - High Protector *Not Appointed - Echani Command Category:Factions